Serpihan Kenangan Karin
by usamoe
Summary: cerita geje, *maklum newbie* review please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah desa kecil yang bernama desa Plainville, hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Karin Hanazono. Dia hidup berdua dengan kucingnya yang bernama Shi. Kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal, jadi dia hidup sebatang kara di desa kecil yang sepi itu.

Suatu hari, ketika ia sedang mengunjungi makam ibunya, ia merasa seperti diikuti dari belakang. Ketika ia menoleh, tak ada siapapun. Ia menjadi takut. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia pun menoleh kebelakang, terdengar suara gemerisik dari semak-semak. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia mulai ketakutan.

"siapa itu ?" teriaknya ketakutan

Lalu tak lama kemudian, muncullah sosok laki-laki keren dari balik semak itu.

"Karin…"

"Kamu siapa ? Kenapa kamu tau namaku ?" ungkap Karin panik.

"Karin, ini aku Kazune !" cowok yang bernama Kazune itu sedikit panik

"Kazune? Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalimu!"

Ucapan Karin tadi seperti telah menusuk Kazune. Kazune pun terdiam. Lalu tiba-tiba muncullah seorang gadis manis berambut biru tua dengan matanya yang sendu

"Kaariiiinnnn.. Laaamaa taak berteemuu yaaa" Sapa gadis itu

"Eh,, kamu siapa ya? Apa kita pernah kenal?" jawab Karin lembut . 'cantik sekali, pikirnya'

"Kariiinn,, kau bercanda kaan?" tanya gadis itu ragu

"Apa kita benar-benar pernah kenal?" Karin mulai kebingungan

"Karin ! Dia Himeka ! Anak,, eh bukan , teman kita ! Kami mencari-cari mu Karin!"

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mengerti !" Karin benar-benar kebingungan

"Cincin itu! Cincin itu yang akan membuktikannya"

Kazune lalu mendekatkan cincinnya dengan cincin milik Karin, yang ia tahu cincin itu adalah cincin dewi Athena. Sepintas terlihat cahaya kecil dari cincin Karin, namun bukan itu reaksi yang diharapkan Kazune dari cincin itu. Ia berharap cincin itu menunjukkan masa lalu Karin dengan Kazune saat menjadi dewa dulu. Bahkan ia berharap cincin itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka dulu, saling mencintai :(

Tapi tidak ada reaksi lain ! Kazune panik dan kecewa

"Ke .. Kenapa tidak berhasil?" tanyanya shock

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan pada cincin ku ? Ini sangat berharga bagiku!" teriaknya panik dan menjauh dari Kazune.

"A.. aku hanya ingin menunjukkan.."

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan ? Sudah cukup ! Aku tidak mengenali kalian ! Jangan mengganggu ku !" teriak Karin sambil berlari pulang.

"Kaarriiinnn" cegah Himeka, namun tidak berhasil

"Himeka, ayo kita pulang. Karin tidak membutuhkan kita sekarang." Kata Kazune yang masih shock, sambil menggandeng tangan Himeka…

**TBC..**

* * *

P.S :

I'm newbie here :D

Mohon bantuan berupa review nya yaa

Juga kalo ada kata-kata yang salah, gomeenn


	2. Chapter 2

Karin's POV

Apasih maksud kedua orang itu ? Kazune ? Himeka ?  
Seperti tak asing , tapi tak bisa kuingat...  
Lagipula , buat apa mereka mencariku ? apa ada yang penting ?  
Mereka kelihatan lega sekali bertemu dengan ku argghh.. kenapa aku tidak mengingat apapuunn ?

* * *

Malam itu, langit sangat cerah. tak ada awan yang menutupi sang bulan. Bulan yang sangat indah. karena malam itu bulan purnama.

Karin belum tertidur. Dia duduk didepan jendela kamarnya yang bersinarkan cahaya bulan. Ia masih bingung dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi ,sepertinya ada perasaan bersalah ketika ia membentak mereka.

Tanpa Karin sadari, langit yang tadinya cerah , berubah menjadi gelap. bulan tertutupi oleh awan hitam. seolah-olah akan terjadi hal buruk.

Tiba-tiba, ruangan karin berubah menjadi sebuah kota tua dengan bangunan yang kumuh juga. kota yang seperti tak ada penghuni. Karin pun kebingungan. Ia berlari kesana kemari. tapi tak tau entah kemana

Lalu muncullah seorang lelaki berjubah seperti dewa.  
Karin terkejut.

"Si..siapa kamu ?" Karin panik

"Tenang Karin. Aku adalah dewa matahari. aku datang dari masa depan. smua demi masa depan kita semua"

kita? tanya batin karin

"Aku datang untuk mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu hal yang penting di masa depan. kau tau cincin itu ? cincin itu adalah cincin dewa Athena. di masa depan nanti, akan terjadi banyak hal yang disebabkan oleh cincin itu. Jaga lah baik-baik. disaat hatimu gundah, ada yang mengganjal, berhentilah sejenak. tenangkan pikiran dan jiwamu , Karin. lihatlah ke awan biru. sesuatu akan terjadi setelah itu..."

Lalu tiba tiba dewa itu menghilang Karin yang kebingungan, tau tau telah duduk kembali di kamar nya..

"Mimpi kah ?"

Besoknya, karin melakukan kegiatannya seperti biasa, seolah olah tak terjadi sesuatu. Pagi itu Karin pergi ke desa sebelah untuk berbelanja.  
Ia merasa aneh , sepertinya tak pernah melewati daerah itu

Ia melintasi sebuah sungai kecil. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Ia pun memandang ke sungai.

"Indah sekali" pikirnya

tiba tiba, dadanya berdetup kencang. hatinya tak tenang, seperti yang diberitahu dewa malam itu. Ia menarik nafas nya dan memandang kembali ke air sungai itu. Ia melihat bayangan seorang perempuan berkuncir dua. mirip dengannya. Ia berbalik, tetapi tak ada seorang pun di sekitar situ. hanya pada sungai itulah ada bayangan perempuan itu..  
terlihat perempuan itu menangisi seseorang yang berbaring di kamar . orang itu terlihat seperti

"Kazunee?" Karin tercengang

* * *

Chapiie two!

yeah. maaf . tanggung yak ? hehehe

R&R pleasee,

yang mau nyaranin alur juga boleh :D

P.S

wait for chapiie three , yeah :))


	3. Chapter 3

"Kenapa bisa ada bayangan kazune ?" gumam Karin bingung

Gadis yang menangisi kazune tampak sangat sedih

Karin pun mengamati bayangan itu dengan serius.

Tanpa sadar, ia pun menangis.  
"Karin, jangan menangis," tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak laki-laki.  
Karin kebingungan "Ss..siapa ituu?" tanya karin panik

"Tenang Karin, aku adalah laki-laki di bayangan itu. Aku adalah Kazune"

"Tetapi aku tidak mengenalmu Kazune"  
"Kau masih tak ingat aku? Ingatlah karin, janji kita, janji untuk selalu bersama," lalu suara itu menghilang. Tinggallah karin yang kebingungan.  
Malam itu Karin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.  
Ia terus memikirkan kejadian siang tadi.

"Aku adalah dewi? Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan ku"

"Aku adalah dewi, aku adalah dewi, aku adalah dewi.." Cincin Karin bersinar.

Karin yang tidak tahu kenapa pun kaget. "Aa,ada apa ini, kenapa bersinar? Apa karena hal yang kuucapkan tadi ?"pikir karin

"aku adalah dewi..," ucap karin lagi untuk memastikan.  
Benar saja, cincinnya langsung bersinar lebih terang, sekelilingnya pun bercahaya.

Tiba-tiba , ia sudah berada di kota aneh yang tak berpenghuni, dengan berpakaian dewi, lengkap dengan tongkatnya.  
"Dimana inii," gumam Karin Karin berlari, terus berlari tanpa henti.

Tanpa disadarinya , sekelilingnya berubah menjadi hitam. Lantai yang ia pijak pun menghilang, ia terjatuh.  
"Kyaaaaa~~~" teriak Karin panik.

* * *

"Karin, Karin, bangun Karin.."  
"Uhh~" Karin melengos

"Kaaariinn~ kau sudaah sadaar rupanyaa"

"Himeka, Kazune.. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian panik begitu?"  
"Dasar Karin. Kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan pingsan seharian penuh!" ucap Kazune dingin, tetapi sekaligus lega

"Heee~? Apa iya?" Karin tak percaya

"Iya Kariinn" jawab Himeka

"Huaaah.. Syukurlah hanya mimpii," ucap Karin lagi

"Karin kau mimpi apaaa~?" tanya Himeka

"Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita makan malam. Aku sudah lapar,"ajak Karin

"Dasar aneh" ujar Kazune sambil tersenyum :)

END

* * *

aaa

gomenn. geje banget yak? _

akhirnya selesai jugaa

mau bikin cerita lain yang lebih bagus lagi slanjutnya

hehehe . nee~~ sayonaraaa (^^)/~~


End file.
